cotbfandomcom-20200215-history
Prof. Tim Dalton
Prof. Tim Dalton is one of the two the main protagonists of the Castle of the Barens short films. He is portrayed by Tim Majersky. Prof. Tim is one of the three usual suspects primarily paired with Shake, and hired by a branch within the government of the United States to raid, and secretley "highjack" various haunted castles in the world. Biography Early Life Professor Timotherium Albertus Dalton Jr. was born in the United States in an unknown state in the early 1980's. He was a graduate of Harvard University and was also systematically expelled, and permanently banned due to his manic short temper and obsession with the scientific study of the occult. Many of his colleagues and professors believed him to be insane, and refused to let him use their facilities at Harvard in order to "kill zombies". CIA Recruit Prof. Tim was later recruited by the government, and interviewed by a branch in their group, and soon thereafter hired to complete various tasks that Prof. Tim has been obsessively studiying and experimenting with. Namely, killing zombies and a wealth of knowledge on occultist elements. It was then revealed to Tim that his worth was far greater than anyone had expected, and it led him into pyschological delusions on his importance in the world. Which escalated into a very shaky trust between him and the government. Most of the time Tim was never contacted during his recruitment and very soon, was not even considered part of the CIA anymore, mostly because there were no "zombies to be killed." Castle of the Barens Briefing Dalton was aware of the remote Juvenellian regions of England, however it was not long before the government itself decided to start an operation to discover, and if possible, "highjack" the castle within it. A previous attempt was made to siege the Castle of the Barens, however that was met with devastating failure, but with the confirmation that paranormal and demonic activity was present inside it. They needed someone expendable, but with a good knowledge and experience with occultic and paranormal phenomena. To begin this "raid", the government remembered Prof. Tim and summoned him to a briefing in which he and two other recruits (Revolver, and Shake) would together secretly penetrate the English territory and make an attempt to discover and clear the area for government obtainment for research within the Castle of the Barens. With a little persuasion, Prof. Tim was joined by the two others to the forbidding juvenellian region to begin their secretive acquisition into the demon-infested castle. ''Castle of the Barens'' In Castle of the Barens, Tim is first seen screaming in terror over Shake's accidental and surprising discovery of him during the first raid. He aids Shake in killing various zombies, and almost prevents Revolver's death, afterwards screaming in agony about it. His gun is stolen by an unkown creature within the castle, and uses Shake's assault rifle to take revenge on it. In the end, Prof. Tim and Shake escape the castle, to which Tim lets out a musical scream of victory, only to be cut short by realizing there is a giant forest for them to travel through, saying "Aw, now it's woods!" ''Castle of the Barens 2'' Prof. Tim was only mentioned in the second film's opening crawl as to have "vowed never to go there again". How and why this happened, remains a mystery. ''Castle of the Barens: TearFlame'' In Tearflame, set four years later, Prof. Tim is summoned once again by government agent Roger Spotiswoode to accompany Shake and Revolver once again to "highjack" another castle located in a remote region of Poland. Within the castle, after being chased by a giant spider Tim, searching for Shake, discovers strange happenings inside the winding parts of the castle. ''Castle of the Barens: Absum'' In Absum, set three years later, he recieves a more prominent role. After waking up from flashbacks of his previous experiences, Tim discovers a mysteriously large scar, and the government once again require his assistance to raid the Castle of the Barens. Personality Prof. Tim Dalton is a highly delusional, short-tempered, pessimistic, jerkwad. Trivia *Is particularly frightened of The Lion-Man. *Has a cat called Pig. *Prof. Tim is the only character to come into contact with Mr. Barens so far *Favors a William Mercer T-shirt which origins are unknown *Always ends up with the smallest gun *Favors the Plazma flavor Ice Cream Delight